The Sweetest Goodbye
by Captain Gundam
Summary: After the monkey team finds out that they must leave Shuggazoom, Chiro will have to say goodbye to JinMay. However he would leave a nice impression on her so she could never forget. Final Chapter added!
1. Newsbreak

Chapter 1: News break

"Oh" The boy in a red sweater said while he walked towards the kitchen. "Hey Chiro" greeted the yellow monkey. "Hey Nova, what's for breakfast?" Chiro said. "What I'm not here then!" replied the red monkey sarcastically. "Sorry Sprxs I didn't see you there." say the boy after his friend said to him. "Morning team, wonder what the day will bring for us." replied Antari the silver monkey. "Hope its something good to eat" replied Otto the green monkey. "Always thinking with your stomach aren't you" Gibson the blue monkey said to him."Luckily I'm cooking with him so don't worry Otto" Nova told him as they both ready eggs, ham, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. "Hey where's Jin-may?" as Chiro eat some pancakes. "Oh sorry I forgot to call her for breakfast." Nova told him. "I'll go get her" as she put down her apron and washed her hands. "Thanks Nova." Chiro said before she left. "Well today is a good time to relax" said Antari "However if there are things to do, they must be done." he then added. "Well I have to finish tuning up servos in the foot cruisers but it shouldn't take more than an hour; two tops" Otto said "And me and Gibson were going to patrol the city and test run fist rockets for some flight runs." said Sprxs. Gibson shook his head in agreement. "Antari your promised to get some training in" Chiro told him. "Yes I did promise that" Antari said with a smile. "And Nova?" ask Otto. "It's her turn to do the shopping." say Gibson. "Is Jin-may helping her out?" asked Chiro. "Of course." said Antari. "Well the day is young but it isn't going to stay like that forever." said Sprx at the doorway.

Meanwhile, Nova walks towards her room while carrying breakfast. Jin-May moved in her room when she joined the team. It was nice to have another girl on the team and Nova was happy for it. "Breakfast"she said as she entered the room. "Thanks Nova." replied Jin-May the pink haired girl told her. While she ate, she reminded Nova that it was her turn to do the shopping. "Don't fret Jin, I didn't forget". Nova said while Jin-May got ready. "Ok lets go then." Jin-May said as they both left. Both heard the sound of the fist rockets leaving 5 minutes after they left the robot.

"Phew" said Chiro as he finished his training lesson with Antari. "Good work Chiro but remember, this is to keep yourself at top shape." said Antari as they both left the training room. "You do know we're leaving in a few days right?" he said as Chiro was walking with him. "I know Antari, I know" Chiro replied to him with sadness in his voice. "Why cant we take her?" he then said as both got water from the kitchen. "Shugazoom will be left defenseless and if the Skeleton King Worm comes back, then our home is lost. Jin- May is a good choice to take our place." Antari told Chiro before he took his sip. "But its going to be a long time before we come back. I don't want her to forget me Antari." "She wont kid." Sprx said as he came in. "If you like her that much, why not do something special so that she never forgets." He then said. "That actually sounds like a good idea.." Chiro told him with a now positive voice. "However what it is your thinking of, better be good if you want to have it in her memory for that long." replied Gibson. "I got it!" Chiro said and told the other members about it. "However, I don't want her to know so keep it a secret. "You have my word" said Antari "You got it kid" Sprx told him. "Chances of it being known are 99 to 1" Gibson told him. "Alright but I'm going need you help along with the others." Chiro said with a strict like tone. "Then lets get started."


	2. Painful Cooking

Chapter 2: Hidden surprises

"Is this it Nova?" as Jin-May held up some cereal. "Yup that's the cereal, Jin" said Nova.

Both needed to do the shopping since it was Nova's turn to do so but Jin-May thought she give

her a hand. "OK what else do we need?" as Nova told herself while looking at a list given to her.

"Just some milk and chocolate ice cream." she told her while she was searching for the Diary

section. "Here you go" as Jin-May put both items in the cart and off they went to pay for the

items. While on the walk home, Nova and Jin-May were chatting about the adventures they each

had when Nova brought up the one thing Jin -May didn't want to happen in the first place. "So

you ready to be Shugazoom's defender?" she say in a humorous tone. She suddenly she saw her

sadden. "I didn't mean any harm." "No Nova its ok its not that" she told Nova "It's..." she

paused for a minute before Nova said anything. "What is it Jin - May?" as they both got to the

robot "I'll tell you later Nova" as they both went inside.

As soon they both finished stocking the shelves and the fridge, Jin May thought it was a

time to bake cookies since the hyper force hadn't had any for a while. "I'll give you hand Jin

May. After all, you did help me out today so it's the least I could do." smiled Nova from saying

her reply. Soon both were busy make chocolate chips and the first one to notice was Otto coming

from the docking bay. "Let me guess, cookies?" He said while he walked in the kitchen. "Yup,

careful though they're hot." Jin May told him with caution. "Oh no, I wont. It just makes them

more tempting." he replied. "Lucky that these are done." Jin May told Otto as she gave him a

cookie. "Thanks." he replied before he ate it. "I'm going to see if anyone else wants any." Then

Jin May got a plate and put the remaining cookies on it. "Before you leave at least let me get

one." said Nova while Jin- May was almost out the door. "Ok" as she lower the plate and Nova

got a cookie. "I'll be back." Jin May replied. Otto was getting some milk from the fridge when

he spoke to Nova about Chiro's plan to surprise Jin may with something special. Jin-May first to

the docking bay as soon as Sprxs and Gibson returned. "Wow Jin-May these are great." replied

Sprxs. "My calculations say that these where done with the best care." Gibson said next.

"Thanks you two." she told them and she waved goodbye. Soon she was at Antari's door and

knocked. He replied and got 2 cookies. "Thank you Jin-May." he said and Jin-May was finally at

Chiro's door. "Come in." he said while he was finished putting on his red sweater. "Here you go

Chiro." she said shyly and held the plate out for him. "Oh thanks Jin-May" he replied as he grab

a cookie. "No problem Chiro." Jin-May told him while she sat down. "Um Chiro..?" then she

spoke. "We need to talk..." Chiro knew her voice was filled with sadness but his heart was as

well. "Um ok Jin-May" he said though it sounded like he didn't know what he was going to hear.

"Um..Um.." she keep telling him. He just looked at her while she thought on what to say. "When

are you guys leaving?" she said and took a small breath. "In a few days" he replied as calm as he

could. "Oh ok" she followed his words. "Yeah I know. It's kinda of soon." he smiled with a

laugh to follow it up. She laughed with him. Then she said "Well I got to see if Nova needs me

with anything." Jin-May told Chiro as she got up. "Alright then" he said and opened the door for

her. She walked out of his room and into the hallway. Chiro closed the door and walked to his

bed when suddenly his chest hurt. "Ow...it hurts." he said in a painful yet quiet tone of voice. He

then grabbed his sides to stop the pain but his left side of his chest was more painful from it. "I

just got to relax and it will go away." he kept telling himself. Within 10 minutes, it stopped.

"I've got to be careful next time I..." suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Jin-May

who forgot to get the plate. She told him about it and then said goodbye. "Phew, I didn't want

her to worry. I hope this doesn't mess up my big plan to make her remember me." he said before

lying down on his bed and slowly going to sleep.


	3. Scars arent hidden forever

Chapter 3: Scars aren't hidden forever

A yawn was heard from inside a room. Chiro was already walking up and getting ready for the day's activities. However the pain was also starting getting ready as well as he felt it started to begin. " Not now.." Chiro said while trying to cope with it. He walked to the kitchen ate breakfast with the team and started on his chores. He has to load the missiles into the robot, review on the battle tactics, meditate to calm and sharpen his mind, and give his Hyper bike a test run to make sure it was working ok.. However since the team had to do chores of there own or were patrolling city, Chiro had to do all of them be himself. "Well, let's go Chiro." he said to himself. He turned into his hyper form so speed up the loading. He was done by 9 am with the loading so he went to the battle room where the team would enter their tubes to control the Super Robot. Gibson had left the plans on an electronic notebook so Chiro just went to it and looked at it for an hour. "Alright what's next?" he thought "Oh yeah time to meditate" said to himself and walked to his room and into the small virtual chamber. Antari thought it would be useful to have a room like this for the whole team and Otto and Gibson built them into the robot. Chiro went in and sat down with his legs crossed and let his mind wander. He was in there for a bit before he "woke up" from the trance he set himself in. "One more thing until I can finally have time to plan out my plan." Chiro said while he walked towards the docking bay and to his Hyper bike. Putting on his helmet, getting on and turned the key to the right. "Alright, I feel the need. The need for speed" quoting Top gun while he revved the engine and let go. Soon he burned out and skyrocketed from the docking bay entrance. He had the side car attached so he knew that he had to have some restraint on his actions. He was speeding trying to maximize the speed he could get without turning over. While he passed a store on the highway and into the desert, it reminded him of Jin - May. When that happened, the pain returned stronger. "Ah!." he screamed "Not now!" he keep ducking and the bike was moving off its side. Chiro was fighting the pain while trying to not to crash. It was getting to the point where it felt as if something was crushing him. "I've got to slow down otherwise I'm making a painful crash landing." Chiro said trying to calm down while trying to avoid his pain. He kept screaming and screaming. "I've got to STOP!" he said and accidently released the sidecar and the Hyper bike began spinning in the air and throwing Chiro off the bike and increasing the pain tenfold. He was trying to stay awake but it prove highly unlikely. Chiro was injured and had a very powerful crash injuries on him. His hyper form protected him from dying but the results were still deadly. The fall broke his helmet open and his hyper form uniform had cuts torn on it. Soon he feel asleep lying on the ground injured not knowing what was going to happen...

Sprxs was doing his usual patrol around the city until he noticed smoke coming from desert. He turn the fist cruiser to check it out and he couldn't believe what he saw. "Chiro!" he say loudly and quickly landed. He went up and noticed he wasn't moving. "What happened to you kid!" Sprxs said to him but Chiro lay there without any movement. "I've got to get you back to the Super Robot, A.S.A.P.!" while he got Chiro up and slowly walked him to the fist rocket. Then he hit the throttle as fast as he can. Otto noticed this while viewed the screen and got on the radio to Sprxs. "Sprxs slow down you're going to crash." he said. "I can't do that, open the dock bay doors now!" he replied angrily "and get Gibson and a medical stretcher when I land." Otto looked confused. "Why? you look ok" he said. "Its not for me. Chiro's in bad shape. He took a nasty spill or something attacked him or something. He's in serious injury status." he said but noticed no one was replying to him. He saw the dock bay open and landed. Sprxs got Chiro and got out of the Fist rocket. Gibson was there and Otto was preparing the stretcher. "Oh my.." said Gibson while Chiro was being laid down and taken to the medical bay. The three monkeys ran there while trying not to drop him. "Quick get him in the orange tube!" yelled Gibson as soon they were inside. Otto and Sprxs put him in the tube and place an oxygen mask on him. Soon Chiro was flowing inside the tube while Gibson and the crew try to see if he was alive. "Well Sprxs, your quick flying got Chiro in time for help. From the looks of things he has a concussion, 3 broken ribs, multiple cuts on his torso, legs, arms and barely broken left arm. Good thing he was in Hyper form otherwise he wouldn't be so lucky." Gibson told the other two monkeys . "What's that?" Otto replied. "I don't know Otto..." Gibson then added. "Let me see if I can get a closer look." Gibson told him. He zoomed closer at the tube from the Microscope that was part of the tube. "Unbelievable. Its Skeleton King Energy but its not physical energy. Its.." "Emotional" replied Antari. "I never thought it would be true. I knew my masters spoke of such an energy but I never thought it existed." he soon added. "If you say its true, then that means it must of caused Chiro to have that accident." added Gibson. "What I don't get is what emotion does this energy affect him at?" Sprxs thought and said at the same time. "Well lets see.." said Otto. "It can't be happiness since he be in pain all the time, and it can't be anger since he only gets mad when an enemy has done something to upset him." Otto keep speaking and wondering. All the monkeys stop talking and were thinking until that all came to one conclusion. "Love!" all replied at the same time. "His love for Jin- May is what made him crash!" Sprxs said in amazement. "How do we get rid of the energy?" Otto cut in before Gibson had a say in it. "By his first kiss." replied Antari. "Your kidding right?" Sprxs told him with doubt in his voice. "No, any curse for love or in this case evil energy is cured by a kiss. It represents embraced feelings coming out." he turned and answered to him. "But what if she doesn't love him?" Otto then added. "She does, Otto but like Chiro, she doesn't have the courage to let him know." Gibson replied. "But we can't force them" Sprxs added in. "No, we won't. We'll follow Chiro's plan to leave an impression on her before we leave Shugazoom." Everyone nodded and Gibson and Sprxs stayed to watch over Chiro's condition. Nova found out but she decided not to let Jin- May know about the accident. Otto went to grab the damage bike and repair as soon and fast as he could. Chiro was thinking about Jin-May in his dreams and how he loved her so much. But every time he keep his feelings for her hidden, the pain would hurt him more and more to the point of screaming. "Sprxs and Gibson are in the medical bay and Otto is at the repair station, Nova" Antari told Nova but was interrupted by Chiro's screaming. "Oh no..." Nova said and both ran to the boy. "Ahh Ehh Ahh Stop!" Chiro kept saying. "He's in pain!" Sprxs said "I'll try to get some sedatives in the tube to clam him down." said Gibson frantically trying to concentrate. "Sprxs what has happen?" Antari entered the room and asking Sprxs. "It acting up again. Something in his dreams" Sprxs replied. "He's in complete pain." Nova told him. Chiro kept screaming and screaming until a new flow of liquid entered the tube and calmed him down. "There we go. I gave him enough to relax him. I've also analyzed the energy to come up with a temporary stop to his pain but it wont cure him. He needs to show his affections otherwise the pain can kill him." Gibson said calmly while the rest of the team relaxed from the ordeal. "I'll let him rest in here for a few more hours then I'll move him to his bed after I apply some bandages." Gibson said before he cleaned up the lab. "Let me know so I can give you hand." he heard Sprxs say while Nova and Antari left the room and started on Chiro's plan.


	4. The Truth will set you free

Chapter 4: The Truth comes out

Sunlight. It what woke Chiro up from his sleep. He noticed he couldn't move too much. It felt as if he had something on him. Chiro soon realized it was Jin -May was on his left leg asleep. He wondered why she was there. "I've got to get up slowly so I don't wake her." he said while trying to get out. He felt bandages on his left side of his chest while lifting himself up. Jin-May moved a bit but she didn't wake up. He slowly got his robe and walked out of the room. "Oh hello Chiro, how do you feel?" Gibson said while he saw Chiro walk to the kitchen. "Hey Gibson, I'm feeling a bit sore but I'm ok." he replied. "When you get breakfast, head to the lab A.S.A.P. don't worry about your chores today since Otto has done them." Gibson said. "Why?" Chiro told him. "Remember the time you helped him get in the circus that time. He thought it was the least he could to make his dream come true for one night." Gibson replied "Well Chiro I must go and get your plan ready. Tonight is the night you know?" "I didn't forget, after all it was my idea." Chiro said while he went inside while Gibson left to the lab. Twenty minutes later Chiro was in the lab and most of the monkey team was inside. Nova was sent on a special mission and was not going to be back until later. "Chiro we need to talk" Antari told him as soon as he entered the room. "What have I've done?" he said "No its not what you've done, its what has been done to you." Gibson said while he was working with his beakers. "Otto, you mind telling him what we called him for." Antari said while he was sitting down. "Chiro...what do you think of Jin-May?" he said to Chiro. "Um what does this have to do with my injuries?" Chiro told him. "Kid answer the question and be honest." Sprxs told him. "Alright, alright." Chiro said while he made a stopping motion with his hands. Everyone sat down while Chiro started talking. "She's a great girl. Never puts herself before others and she always smiles and..." he noticed his side to hurt a bit and the team caught sight of it. "Chiro when you last fought skeleton king he hit you with a mystic energy that affects your emotions. I'm guessing he set it on the one you were feeling at that moment." Gibson told him while the others shook their heads. "The only way to remove the pain is to tell her how you feel about her." Antari said while he got up. "You've got to be kidding..." Chiro said in response . "Come on kid, you had your sights on her since you first saw her." Sprxs replied "Yea Chiro, you've got only today before we leave tomorrow." Otto spoke. "We're leaving tomorrow!" Chiro said in a shocked tone of voice "Yup" the whole team there said. "Are all the plans set?" Chiro said. All shook their heads. "Chiro come here" Gibson said. Chiro walked to him and was told to raise his left arm up. "Ok now be prepared" Gibson said while he had a needle with him. "Prepared for..OW!" was Chiro said while he was injected the needle. "It's a temporary antidote. It will hold for a period of time. However since you emotions for Jin-May are so strong that will increase the strength of the energy. So be careful" Gibson told him with a cautious tone. "Thanks guys, are all the plans set?" Chiro said "Well all except your look for tonight and Jin-May's dress" Otto told him. "Hey why was Jin-May in my room?" Chiro told them. "She saw you in the tube while she was passing by." Sprxs said "Nova told her that you had a date planned so Jin-May got ready while Nova went to look for a dress that Jin-May could wear. She said in your room all night yesterday." Sprxs told Chiro as he got up from the table. "Oh so that's why Nova isn't here" Chiro soon realized. " Well we need to get your idea done since there are a few ends that need to be met." Otto told him and soon left with Antari and Gibson while Sprxs stayed behind. "Come on I've got to get you ready. I've got to check your closet kid to make sure what's inside is good to wear for tonight." he said as he walked with the boy to his room and noticed Jin -May was gone. "She woke up not to long ago. The part of bed she laid down is still warm" Sprxs said while he walked towards the closet. "Well some here isn't going to work." He said while viewing his clothes. "Hey at least I wear clothes" Chiro said for a comeback. "True true..hey that would work. It looks like what you wear normally but this has some class. Now add this with a nice dress shirt and a blue tie and oh yeah!" He told him. "That's actually not a bad idea Sprxs. Chiro said as he got his clothes from the closet. "Let me just shower and get ready. He said while Sprxs was leaving. "Oh and kid stop by my room when your done. I've got something that you requested in my room. I couldn't have them in the fridge since Jin May would find out." he said. "Oh that!" Chiro said "Thanks Sprxs." "No problem." was all he heard before he closed the bathroom door.

"I've got to get to the robot soon." Nova said while she was running towards the entrance. The box she was carrying was a dress Jin-May chose before Chiro was injured. She didn't have one so she and Nova one day decide to shop when she saw this one green dress that had a heart on the top in the front like her regular clothes but that really shone, and was very elegant. It had thing green straps to hold it up, some gloves and a scarf of the same color to match and shoes with little hearts on them. Nova had Gibson used the monkey translator Chiro made a few months ago to make the order for the dress. All she needed to do now was give her the dress and help her out on the details for her. Soon she was inside and made her way into her room. Jin May was out of the shower and fixing her hair for the special event. "Hey Jin -May" Nova said before she stopped to catch her breath. "Hey, Nova. What's that your carrying?" Jin May asked while she continued to fix her hair. "Oh, this?" Nova said as she opened the box and showed her the outfit. "Oh my Nova I can't believe you got the dress! Thanks so so so so much!" Jin-May said as she then hugged Nova. "Your welcome" as she tried to tell her but was being somewhat crushed. "Oh sorry." Jin-May let go and got the dress and took it with her to the bathroom. "Jin-May I"m going to go and see if the team need me for anything, ok?" nova told her before she left. "That's ok Nova. I'll be in here if the team needs me for something ok?" Jin-May told her. "OK now its time to get things in action." Nova told herself while she walked towards the main room.

"Alright kid. You look as good as me" Sprxs complimented Chiro as he entered his room. "Well I learned it from you." he said. "So did you get what I was talking to you about?" Chiro said while Sprxs was looking for the item he was told to get. "Yup here you go." and gave him a small blue box with the moneky team logo. He looked inside "Great! Better than I expected. Thanks Sprxs." Chiro told him. "No problem kid. Now get going. You don't want to make her wait." Sprxs replied and Chiro was on his way out of his room. Jin-May was waiting in the control room when Chiro saw her. "I thought she couldn't get any more beatiful..." He said in his mind. There was Jin-May standing there in all her beauty. She was wearing green heels with a dress that resembled her usual look but the heart was only on the front and it made the dress shine. Her hair was done so nice that it looked like at times she had to move a strain to see. He thought that he looked bad. Jin-May thought otherwise. "Wow Chiro is looking really cute." she said in her mind. "His red blazer, his white shirt and that blue tie match so perfect to him. But him and his shoes make him, be him." Chiro wore his sneakers which was kinda awkward for her but accepted since it made it stand out more. "Hey, you look so so beautiful " Chiro said while he was looking into her eyes. "Thanks, you look good as well." she replied. "Come on you two." Sprxs said while Nova was standing next to him. "The night has just begun and so have the surprises it stores."


	5. All or Nothing on Love

Chapter 5: All or nothing on love

The well dressed couple were walking down to the docking bay. Sprxs and Nova accompanied them to the dock and activated their jet packs while Chiro and Jin- May got on the newly repair Hyper Force cycle. "Here" said Chiro as he gave Jin- May a scarf to wrap around her eyes. "I don't want to ruin the surprise." Jin-May put the scarf on though she wished to use the one around her neck. Then Chiro turned the bike on and felt her hands on his chest as he speed off. Sprxs and Nova followed behind the speeding cycle. Chiro had to watch the pain on his left side. Though now it wasn't hurting, he still had to keep himself on check. Soon all of them reached the first place where Jin- May and Chiro saw each other for the first time. Chiro stopped the cycle and helped Jin- May off while Sprxs and Nova landed. Chiro guided Jin - May to the table that has been set. She then took off the scarf and smiled with glee. "Oh Chiro this is the... you remember?" Jin-May said "I did. I could never forget that moment I laid my eyes on you." Chiro said while she was blushing at the comment. Both of them sat down and were greeted by Gibson wearing a waiter's outfit. "Hello there. I'll be your waiter for tonight." Gibson said while putting the plates for the couple. "Thanks Gibson." Both said as they got read to eat. Otto then came out and served then some cold soda. Jin-May smiled while Chiro laughed a bit. Antari came out wearing a chef's hat and served the salad with glee. Then Otto and Gibson came back with some nice steaks with pieces of turkey and other fantastic food the happy couple would enjoy. Soon they were enjoying the nice meal and were at dessert. Gibson came out with two pieces of cheese cake covered with strawberry sauce and place them in front of the happy couple. They soon at the cakes and Jin-May was wiping away some of the crumbs on her mouth when Chiro reached into his pocket ans was feeling pain once more. "Um Jin- May..I um " Chiro struggled a bit while trying to keep his cool and the pain hidden from her. "Yes Chiro?" she replied while she was looking at him with a curious look. "Um.. Um.." he keep saying to himself. "Come on out! I 've go to let her know how I feel." "Come on Kid let her know." He then heard Sprxs in his mind. "Go for it" then said Nova. "Yeah Chiro let her know" Otto told him next. "The next time such a thing will happen will 345,224 to 1". Gibson said "Chiro, if you love Jin - May let her know. Don't fight your feelings, embrace them." Antari came into view in his mind along with the other hyper force members. "Here goes nothing" Chiro said to himself. "Jin-May..." he stood up while he said that. "Ever since I've met you, my life has been a lot better. I see how valuable life is now and with you, I feel these feelings I had never felt before." Chiro was walking towards her seat. "What I'm trying to say is...Jin-May...I...I.." Tears were forming in his eyes. His feelings and the increasing pain were forming those tears. "I love you Jin-May! Nothing can stop me from loving you, NOTHING!" Chiro then started crying and his pain was acting up. Starstruck, Jin-May looked at him with tears of her own. "Oh Chiro.." She was starting to cry as well. "I've have been waiting for a longtime for someone to say that." She kept crying until she grabbed Chiro and both were at each other's eyes. Chiro was in extreme pain but Jin- May didn't care. This was it, the time when both were going to get the answers they wanted to hear. "Chiro I love you. Nothing can change that." she said to him. Then at that moment, at that location, at that level of flowing emotions, they both kissed under the moonlight. Chiro was starting to feel an energy flowing out of him. The hyper force saw a red light coming from both of them that went into sky. At that moment, Chiro and Jin-May were sharing how the other felt in their hearts. Soon the light was gone and both realized that they both had finally came out on their feelings for each other while still kissing. Chiro broke off the kiss and lifted the box from his left hand and raised it up to show Jin- May. "I got this for you Jin-May." He then opened the box and she saw the most beautiful necklace she has ever seen. It was the heart he gave him only smaller and in silver. She opened it and saw a picture of both of them in the photo booth on the left and on the right was a sliver monkey exactly like the one she had at first but was destroyed when she was attacked by Skeleton King. "This is perfect Chiro" Jin-May then jumped at him and hugged them causing both of them to fall down at the same time. Chiro was smiling and couldn't stop looking at her. Meanwhile the rest of the hyper force had cleaned up and were readying for part 2 of Chiro's plan. Nova ans Sprxs stayed behind while the rest left to get ready for the happy couple's arrival. "Come on Jin-May " Chiro said to her while they both got up and were heading to the hyper force cycle. "The night is still young and I've yet to show you all of what's in store. Both were soon on the bike and heading towards Shugazoom for the next part of Chiro's plan.


	6. Sweethearts and Good Times Galore

Chapter 6: Sweethearts and Good times galore

Chiro and Jin-May were both speeding towards Shugazoom with Sprxs and Nova behind them. "Alright, part one is done now its time for part 2." Chiro thought to himself while making his way towards the middle of the city. "I can't wait to see what Chiro has planned for me next." thought Jin-May. Suddenly she felt the bike stop and Chiro telling her to get off and follow him while he held her hand. So Jin-May followed him and suddenly felt the cold air blowing at her. Chiro was hoping that this surprise would work and it gave Jin-May a fun time like he would receive at the same time as well. Chiro moved her close to a microphone to where she didn't know what it was. "Ok now you can take the blind fold off ." he said and Jin- May was surprised by her view at that moment.

It was shugazoom concert hall and everyone in the city was there. She was looking around and saw the monkey team with instruments. Otto on the drums, Gibson in the DJ booth, Nova on a tambourine and backup vocals, Antari on the bass, and Sprxs and Chiro on the electric guitars with Sprxs also as back up vocals. Each on the monkeys had a portable translator around their necks to the citizens could understand them. "Hello everyone!" said Chiro into the mike. "How's the loud factor in here?" Everyone inside the stadium was screaming and yelling in answering Chiro's question. "Alright well we're the hyper force and we're here to rock you out!" Jin-May was feeling left out since she did not have an instrument to play with but Nova came out with another mike and had place it right besides her. Jin-May smiled and was ready for kick things off. "Okay this first song is called Bigmouth strikes again." said Chiro as he lifted his guitar and signaling the monkeys to get ready. Suddenly Sprxs started to play the guitar then a follow up by a Antari's bass and Nova play the tambourine and Otto hitting the drums. Chiro started playing is and soon singing, "Sweetness, sweetness, I was only joking when I said I'd like to smash every tooth in your mouth..." The crowd was cheering them on and Jin-May remembered the next lyric and soon was singing with Chiro "and now I know how Joan of Arc felt". 2 mins later the song ended and the crowd keep cheering. "Alright it was nice warm up. Now let's keep going shall we?" He looked towards Jin-May "Why should we stop? I'm having good." she replied and Chiro smiled. "Next tune is for Jin-May herself. Ladies and gentlemen this young lady to my left is one special person I hold so so dear." This song is how I felt before I told you how I felt." Chiro said and suddenly was playing his guitar and remembering the lyrics to Barenaked Ladies' Falling for the first time. After that song, he then switched to the Alien Ants Farm's Movies. The crowd keep cheering and rocking out to the tunes coming from the hyperforce. Chiro then moved his attention to Jin -May and said to the crowds of people there "Who wants to hear Jin-May sing?". Everyone was yelling and clapping for her to sing. Jin-May was a little embarrass but knew that Chiro was trying to be friendly. He told her while he covered the mikes "Everyone wants to hear your voice, Jin-May. You always wanted to sing to a live audience and now here's your chance" and then smiled and got his hands off the mike and on the guitar. "Well I know what song to sing." she said and she got her mike closer to her and Nova walked to her side where Chiro was standing and letting the other members know what song she was going to sing. Drums then played followed by the bass and then guitars and the tambourine. Jin-May let the band warm up with the song for a min before she started to sing the lyrics to the song she was singing. She was doing a cover of Moxy's Sugar. It was her that inspired to listen to her music.

"Hi there stranger, welcome to the neighborhood,

I'm your friendly neighbor lies right next to you

I've got some brew and you've got nothing doing

you got such a friendly face can I have a seat?

Charming little pad, bachelor I may add

you look a little lonesome, you want some

sugar from me?.. Sugar from me me me me..

Everyone was going insane now. Jin-May kept singing as Chiro kept playing and was being impressive with his guitar skills. After the crowd calmed down, Sprxs came out with two acoustic guitars hooked up to the DJ booth and speakers. "Jin-May this next song is for you." Chiro said and started singing Extreme's More than words with Sprxs playing as well. Jin-May was crying as they played the song and until the end as well. For the last song the whole hyperforce was ready for the finale. "Well everyone here at last the end but it was fun while it lasted." Chiro complimented and began his most favorite song. ACDC's Back in black and the whole hyperforce was having so much fun. When the song ended everyone was cheering louder than before and the hyperforce was getting ready to go home. "Chiro can we go home now?" Jin-May asked him while yawning. "Go ahead kid. She needs it" Sprxs replied and soon the tired couple made their way to the robot and inside the docking bay. Chiro helped jin-May off the bike and walked her into her room. When they reached the window, Chiro said good night and walked from his room. Slowly he walked in the halls with his hands in his pockets and was heading for his room to call it a night.


	7. When All is Done

Chapter 7: When all is done

The young man in his room could not sleep. He checked the clock besides his bed on top of his drawer. "1:00am" he said to himself. Chiro got up, got his role and left his room heading for the kitchen. "Maybe I'll get some milk to get me to sleep." Chiro kept telling himself. Soon he entered, got his glass of milk and some of Jin-May's cookies and walking out heading to his room when he noticed someone outside on the balcony. "Who could be up at this hour?" he said then thought to himself and replied "Besides me". He walked towards the person outside and realized it was Jin-May. "Can't sleep to huh?" Chiro said to her and she nodded. He knew she was feeling down but he didn't know why. He took a sip from his milk and offered the cookies he took from the fridge. Jin-May took one and returned to the way she was. Chiro heard her crying as soon as she turned back. "Oh Chiro!" Jin-May grab him and gave him a strong hug. Chiro could do was hug back and comfort her and ask in his mind "what happened?" while ignoring the broken plate and milk cup that was now on the floor. "Please don't leave me Chiro, please..." she was begging him. "I won't leave you Jin-May. Just because I'm not here with you in person, doesn't mean I'm not with you at all." Chiro said "The sweetest hello make the sweetest goodbye. Ever since I met you, I've fell in love with you. I love you with all my heart Jin-May. Nothing can ever change that" he finished with a smile. She then looked at him "but it might be a long time before I see you again. Yet you're right, no matter where you are, you're always with me." Jin-May said with a smile. "Come on, we better get back inside, its cold out here." Chiro said and walked with Jin-May's hand in his when she stepped on the glass of the cup. "OW!" she replied and was whimpering when she felt the pain. "I'll take you to my room. It's too far a walk from the medical bay. I have a first aid kit inside." he said and had Jin-May's arm around him and they both walk towards Chiro's room. Jin-May sat down on his bed while Chiro was searching in his drawer for the first aid kit. "Ah here we go!" he said while he held the kit up to Jin -May's point of view. "Now just to have to wait and see" Chiro said as he sat next to Jin-May while she moved towards the bed and lifted her foot to Chiro's knee. "Next time where slippers Jin-May, so this doesn't happen again. " he said while he administered iodine to her left foot. "I couldn't find them in the dark. I didn't want to wake Nova up and besides all my socks are in the laundry." Jin-May defended Chiro's advice. Chiro had finished applying a small bandage to her foot when he blew on it to make sure it was applied correctly. "Hey that tickles!" Jin-May replied in delight and lifted her foot off Chiro's knee. "Now's my chance. If I don't take it I'll never have it again probably never again." she told herself in her mind. After her foot was healed, she moved in close to Chiro and started to twiddle her fingers. "All or nothing, I hope this is worth it." was the last thing she said in her mind before she pulled a move on Chiro. "Jin -Ma.." was the last words Chiro said before Jin-May was beginning to kiss him. She broke the kiss quickly and said " Chiro I love you a lot and though...we might get into trouble for this, I don't care. We might not see each other again, and I wanted to you to show me how much you love me." Both of them were looking into each other's eyes while she said that. " If you love me Chiro, show me." She was on top of him waiting to an answer. He could not resist her. After all, it was Jin-May. "We..." Jin- May was going to say however this kiss was by Chiro and he was the one who cut her words off. Soon both of them where showing the passion from there hearts to each other. And all through the night they had shared each other's love physically, mentally, and emotionally...

Next morning Chiro woke up for find that Jin-May left. "Huh what happened?" he said while trying to get his things together since today was the day he had to leave. He got up took a shower and went into hyper mode since he had a speech to make to the citizens of Shugazoom. "Hey monkey crew, how's it going?" Chiro said as he entered the main room. "Hold on Chiro." Antari told him while the whole team was viewing something on the monitor. Chiro then realized it was Jin-May and she was having one final training session before they left. "She's pretty good" Chiro replied. "It was Nova's training" Otto said which lead Nova to say "Na she's a natural. I didn't have to do much." Chiro then said "Come on, its almost time to tell the city on us leaving." "Wait I have to let Jin-May know so she can be with us." said Nova and left to catch up with her."Ok but remember we need everyone there." said Gibson and the rest of the team were making there way out. Jin -May was barely coming out of the shower and drying off when Nova came in. "Hey Jin-May, close your eyes quick. I got one more surprise for you." Nova said while Jin -May closed her eyes and Nova got a box under her bed and gave it to her. She then told Jin -May to look and it was as equally as good as last night with Chiro. Jin- May was seeing her own version of the hyperforce uniform that Chiro wore only it was made for her. "Thanks Nova"after she said to Nova as she started to put it on. When she was finished, she walked over to Nova and gave her a hug. "Aw it was nothing" Nova replied. "It was, you've have been like a sister to me and the hyperforce like a family. To me it means a lot." Jin-May said before she looked at the time. "Oh its getting late, we've got to catch up with the rest of the team." Nova said and soon both left running towards the door. They caught up and Chiro gave his speech and Jin-May stepped down to say good bye to her team mates.

8 hours later in his room Chiro was looking out at the window in his room when he saw a letter on the ground. He picked it up and on it read "To Chiro"... Since his hyper mode gloves don't have good grip to open letters, he turned it off and was back into his regular look. He then opened it and read...

"Dear Chiro,

Thank you for all the team and you especially have done for me. The night at the concert hall, dinner at our first meeting place, and so much more. I miss you no matter where you are or how long you leave for. However, like you said Chiro "The Sweetest hello makes The Sweetest goodbye" . I know you'll come back one day and we can have even more pleasant times here on Shugazoom. Until then, I'll be waiting for you to be here so I can be in your arms.

Love,

Jin - May"

Chiro was breaking into tears when he finished reading. He looked outside and saw how the stars look. They were glowing pink and it reminded him of Jin-May and how beautiful she looked to him. "Don't worry Jin-May" Chiro said while wiping away his tears "I'll see you again someday, I promise." He then looked out the stars once more and slowly fell asleep against the glass knowing that his sweetest goodbye wasn't going to be his last one.


End file.
